


[MIU404｜smib] ポリまる

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [4]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊抱警丸的志摩跟伊吹好可愛⋯⋯＊真的好可愛喔（打滾）
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Series: MIU404｜smib [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 30





	[MIU404｜smib] ポリまる

  
討厭的忘年會。

更正，討厭的警丸。

但會讓志摩一未開始討厭警丸，也是因為忘年會害的，所以討厭忘年會這說法好像也沒問題。

事情要從忘年會的壓軸，桔梗隊長、豆治、外加九重刑事局長資助的抽獎活動開始說起。

「二獎高級燒肉餐券兩人份⋯⋯」桔梗從摸彩箱裡摸出寫著名字的小紙條拆開，「中獎的是⋯⋯機搜404志摩一未！」

「太好了！」四機搜的眾人望向志摩，還以為是志摩中獎開心地大叫，結果大聲嚷嚷的人是坐在志摩旁邊，沒有中獎的伊吹藍。

「又不是你中獎？」被抽中的志摩起身，看了一眼伊吹。

「兩人份志摩ちゃん不帶我去吃要帶誰去吃？你中獎就是我中獎，太好啦！」伊吹興奮地搖著志摩的肩膀。

志摩對他微微笑，逕自走上台，從桔梗手中接過兩人份的燒肉餐券，「欸⋯⋯謝謝各位，今年四機搜確實發生了很多讓人忘也忘不掉的大事件，不過大家能像現在這樣聚在一起，就已經很好了。然後謝謝豆治提供的燒肉餐券，很幸運我中獎了，我會一個人去享用兩份高級燒肉的⋯⋯噗哈。」

揮了揮手中的餐券，看著伊吹想吃吃不到的表情，志摩忍不住笑了出來。

「志摩⋯⋯」伊吹用難過的狗狗眼神看向坐回他旁邊的搭檔，但想到自己還沒被抽中，搞不好有機會中頭獎溫泉招待券，到時候他也要拋棄志摩，找別人免費住溫泉旅館兩天一夜。

「接下來是忘年會的最大獎，九重局長提供的兩天一夜溫泉旅館招待券兩人份！」桔梗將手伸進摸彩箱，摸了一張紙條，緊張地慢慢打開。

伊吹全神貫注地盯著桔梗隊長手中的小紙片，他一定要中獎給志摩好看。

「中獎的是⋯⋯陣馬耕平，陣馬さん恭喜！」

「居然是我嗎！哎呀真不好意思！」不好意思地摸摸頭，陣馬走上台從桔梗手裡接過兩張閃閃發亮的溫泉旅館招待券，「謝謝大家，我也好久沒跟老婆家人出去旅行了，剛好趁這個機會，嘿⋯⋯」

打從心底為陣馬前輩感到高興，伊吹熱烈地鼓掌，只是有點可惜他少了一個欺負志摩的機會（也許是跟志摩去溫泉旅館約會的機會），而且今晚的忘年會他居然一個獎都沒被抽中，是有沒有那麼慘，運氣也太背了吧？

「啊，還有最後一個，芝浦署提供的開心獎。」

「開心獎⋯⋯這什麼名字，明明就是參加獎。」在伊吹旁邊的志摩喝了一口綠茶，拍拍伊吹的頭，「好啦、我再帶你去吃燒肉——」

「恭喜伊吹中獎囉！開心獎！」

『欸？』伊吹跟志摩異口同聲，一起看向抽獎台，台上桔梗拿著一個超大禮物向伊吹招手，要他趕快上來領獎。

「我、我被抽中了？太棒啦！」不管怎麼說，那個超大禮物怎麼看都不像是參加獎的樣子，伊吹藍印象中的參加獎可是肥皂毛巾等實用民生用品，他衝上台，笑瞇瞇地從桔梗手上接過禮物。

「名副其實的開心獎啊。」看終於被抽到的伊吹笑得那麼開心，志摩忍不住勾起嘴角，開心地活蹦亂跳的伊吹就像小孩子一樣，急著拆開禮物。

「開心獎會是什麼呢？」回到位置上的伊吹馬上動手撕開包裝紙，準備看看半個人高的大禮物裡面究竟裝了什麼⋯⋯

「啊⋯⋯難怪是芝浦署提供的⋯⋯」看了一眼內容物，志摩毫不意外禮物會被取叫「開心獎」這種模稜兩可的名字。

伊吹從包裝紙裡頭拿出一隻半個人高的超大警丸，和警丸大眼瞪小眼，沈默不語。

「伊吹？」

「志、志摩⋯⋯」

伊吹該不會很失望抽到警丸吧？正當志摩要把燒肉餐券分給伊吹，安慰伊吹的時候，伊吹藍突然張開雙手，把超大警丸緊緊抱到懷裡——「太可愛了吧啊啊啊啊啊！」

伊吹用臉頰蹭著警丸，毛茸茸的觸感讓伊吹愛不釋手，不斷用手撫摸著警丸的耳朵，「好大隻好幸福嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。」

志摩一未忽然感到心臟一陣疼痛，抱著警丸狂蹭的伊吹才是最可愛的那個，就像大型犬對狗狗玩具撒嬌一樣，這畫面對心臟太刺激，志摩差點承受不住。

「幾、幾歲了啊你！」輕拍伊吹的頭，志摩本想再吐槽幾句，但伊吹實在太可愛了，讓他還沒喝酒都覺得醉。

「志摩ちゃん明明也很常偷摸隊長室裡那隻迷你警丸，不要以為我沒發現。」把大隻警丸放到腿上，伊吹巴著警丸不放，連酒都不喝了，「我可愛的警丸⋯⋯」

「回家再抱。」抓著警丸放回包裝紙上，志摩根本沒想到一個小時後的自己會多後悔自己說了這句話。

#

伊吹確實聽了志摩的話，回家再抱他的超大警丸。

本來偌大的雙人床上，多擠了一隻大型娃娃，兩個大男人再躺上去就沒剩多少空間。

志摩看著本該抱著自己的伊吹此刻卻抱著警丸在床上打滾，他不滿地開口：「伊吹啊，抱一個？」

張開雙手等待伊吹像平常那樣撲向自己，志摩卻遲遲等不到伊吹，「我知道警丸很可愛但是⋯⋯」

「是誰叫我回家再抱警丸的？」抱緊警丸在床上縮成一團，伊吹從警丸背後抬頭，露出惡作劇的眼神看著志摩，「比起志摩ちゃん，還是警丸好抱多了。」

「哈啊？」抓著警丸的耳朵，把警丸往自己的方向拉，志摩想抱走警丸，伊吹卻不讓他得逞。

「你做什麼！不准這樣對這麼可愛的警丸！」

「我、我也想抱警丸，不行嗎！」志摩除了想抱警丸，更想抱伊吹，但要抱到伊吹，首先要把警丸放到一旁。

「哈哈⋯⋯說我幼稚，志摩ちゃん也差不多嘛。」伊吹抓著警丸的兩隻小手手，讓警丸對志摩張開懷抱，「來跟志摩ちゃん抱抱～」

「抱抱⋯⋯」接受警丸的抱抱，順便也把伊吹一起抱進懷裡，志摩緊摟著伊吹不放，就像伊吹抱住警丸那樣用力，「警丸果然很棒呢⋯⋯」

「欸、不是要抱警丸嗎？」

「嗯，要抱警丸啊。」在伊吹額頭上親一口，志摩偷偷拉住大型警丸的雙腳，把警丸塞到棉被裡，「摸摸警丸的耳朵，好可愛好可愛。」用雙手撫摸伊吹藍的耳朵，志摩一邊笑，一邊把伊吹的耳朵揉得紅紅的。

「我才不是警丸、喂、還我警丸！」把手伸進被窩明顯鼓起的一塊，伊吹在被子裡摸索著他親愛的警丸娃娃，但志摩把警丸越放越下面，於是伊吹也跟著越摸越下面。

「你在摸哪裡，伊吹？」

「我沒有在摸哪裡，我要我的警丸！」

乾脆潛進被窩裡尋找大隻警丸，警丸被志摩放在大腿上，伊吹鑽到被子裡抱住警丸，再次鑽出被窩時，已經被志摩壓在身下了。

「志摩ちゃん？」

志摩一未沒有問「要我還是要警丸」，只是捧著伊吹的臉頰，準備吻上伊吹的嘴唇——動作很快的伊吹把警丸擋在志摩跟自己之間，志摩什麼都沒有親到。

「⋯⋯好喔。」正式向警丸宣告投降，警丸上揚的嘴角讓志摩有自己被嘲笑的錯覺，他再看看伊吹，最後選擇沒輒地窩回床的角落，「你就抱警丸乖乖睡覺吧。」

「晚安。」抱著大型警丸，伊吹背對志摩，拉起棉被很快就進入安穩的睡眠。

「⋯⋯晚安。」

志摩也拉起棉被，自己竟然在吃一隻吉祥物娃娃的醋？好吧也許是因為這是警丸來到他們家的第一天特別受寵吧⋯⋯

結果一個禮拜過去，伊吹對大隻警丸娃娃的寵愛仍不減。

雖然伊吹藍抱著超大型警丸的樣子真的異常俏皮可愛，但只要在家，伊吹就會抱著警丸走來走去，就連平常沙發看電視的特等席（伊吹的懷裡）都被警丸搶走了，志摩一未這下忍無可忍，決定和警丸正面對決。

「咳嗯⋯⋯警丸。」當著伊吹的面，志摩握住警丸的雙手，志摩和警丸兩顆圓滾滾的眼睛對看，「可不可以請你把伊吹還給我，不然沒有人要跟我抱抱了。」

想當然警丸是不會回覆志摩的，警丸連表情也不會變化，只是維持標準的笑容，志摩又更委屈地把警丸擁入懷中，「拜託你了。」

「噗哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯志摩ちゃん？志摩ちゃん！」從沒看過這樣的志摩，伊吹大笑出聲，從後抓著警丸的手拍拍志摩，「最喜歡、志摩ちゃん！」

「最喜歡志摩ちゃん的是警丸還是伊吹？」戳了戳警丸的臉頰，志摩抬頭看著伊吹。

「⋯⋯當然是我，伊吹藍啊！」伊吹把半身大的警丸抱在懷裡，他拍拍警丸的耳朵，那毛絨舒服的觸感又讓他摸了好幾下。

「所以？」志摩張開雙手等著伊吹，伊吹默默放下警丸，把志摩抱進懷裡。

「嫉妒警丸的志摩ちゃん好可愛好可愛⋯⋯」

「哼。」輕笑了下放開伊吹，志摩抱起警丸走進房間裡，伊吹一邊大喊「我要警丸」一邊跟在他後面，輕輕鬆鬆被志摩誘騙到床邊。

「你躺下。」志摩指著雙人床，伊吹傻傻地照做，躺了下來。

志摩又把警丸放到床邊伊吹正好看得到的地方，讓警丸面朝伊吹，「看著警丸。」

「喔、喔⋯⋯？」伊吹看向一直保持正義夥伴可愛微笑的警丸，直覺不妙的下一秒，志摩已經把他的衣服撩起來了。

「來讓警丸好好看看伊吹藍最喜歡的是誰。」

「志、志摩ちゃん、變態！」

「放心吧，警丸在旁邊用溫柔的眼神守護著我們。」

「才沒有！不要這樣折磨警丸哇啊啊啊警丸不要看！」

「警丸知道我們是合意行為，不會怎樣的。」

「問題不在那裡！志摩、啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

#

志摩看著只穿T恤坐在自己懷裡看電視的伊吹，再看看沙發另一側的警丸，嗯，警丸真可愛。

但我家這隻更可愛。  



End file.
